The Smell of Earth and Herbs
by Shadowfax3
Summary: Something dark is eating Legolas away... A/L *Slash*


The Smell of Earth and Herbs By Shadowfax  
  
Rating: PG Warnings: Slashyness! Gasp.two men.loving each other.the horror O_O; Don't read this if you have problems with that sort of thing. Disclaimer: I don't own the Fellowship, Moria, or any of that good stuff. It makes me so depressed! Author's Note: Either the Plot Bunnies were in a good mood, or Holly is my muse. And if she is I swear I'll steal her and lock her in my closet, Muahahahahaha! Hopefully inspiration will hit me for my other story.Golden Leaves and Broken Branches. I lost my Editor's email as well! What could be worse! Reviews are welcome.as well as constructive criticism!  
  
  
  
It was dark.  
  
You could smell the fear in the air along with the stench of the dwarf corpses. Sweat hung like dew on the Fellowships hair despite the chill in the air. They were tense and even the mute, cold stone of the mine seemed to notice. Countless days seemed to fade away into the darkness of the mine. They finally stopped to rest after what seemed ages of following the eerie glow of Gandalf's staff. A moment of absolute silence swept over the Fellowship.Who would keep watch? Having no particular order they merely waited for a kind volunteer.  
  
"I will keep watch." Legolas spoke softly without a hint of fatigue in his voice. Shoulders lowered and backs slouched with relief, a period of blessed rest. But, all but one was exhausted.  
  
The nimble Elf sat in a corner a ways from the already sleeping figures of the Fellowship. In one fluid, silent movement Legolas curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth. His body racked with muted sobs of anguish. With his neglected teeth he bit down onto his lower lip until he drew blood which no one could see even if they were awake. After this scene ended the Elf flopped onto his back and rested his head against the cold, stone wall. He wiped the crimson blood onto his green sleeve and stayed awake until Aragorn stirred.  
  
Aragorn really didn't want to keep watch, not that many wanted to in the first place, but he couldn't just leave his poor friend to stay up all night. Legolas had already stayed up the entire time the other "night" and had not even attempted to awake anyone from their precious rest. So he got onto his feet and staggered over to the Elf he had known for so long.  
  
The Elf's keen eyes and ears told him that someone was approaching. Judging by the wide strides and by the smell of earth and herbs that it was his dear friend, Aragorn. Legolas didn't bother wiping the tears off his cheeks knowing that not even he could see them in this pitch black.  
  
"Legolas have some rest, I will keep vigil for the rest of our time."  
  
"No." The Ranger was taken aback.  
  
"But, you already kept watch all last night as well."  
  
"It's strange that you'd argue over who keeps watch."  
  
Aragorn vainly gave the Prince a shunning look; "You need rest."  
  
"I'm fine, I get enough rest."  
  
"No, you haven't rested in over three days." Aragorn said a little too loudly. He swore he could hear the heavy clank of metal boots and swords of the Orcs in the hallways. This Fantasy was almost as real as the vision of Legolas. Even though it was pitch dark he was sure he could see tears in the Elf's eyes.  
  
"You're not going to keep watch.go back to sleep, Man."  
  
A burning rage was awakened inside Aragorn along with a flood of memories of times in Rivendell long ago. Young Elves harassing him of his heritage when he was young...always being the one who got treated differently from all the other children. Legolas couldn't have said anything much worse that could have hurt him in such a way. Before he could think it through he seized the Prince by his shoulders, dragged him up to his feet and slammed him hard against the wall.  
  
Legolas didn't even put up a struggle; he just stood there already feeling a wave of guilt washed over him like an ocean shore. He refused to shed tears of fear and regret in front of his friend so he kept his usual stoic expression and said nothing.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Aragorn hissed through clenched teeth. He never knew Legolas as being cruel before. "Why are you acting this way," the Man whispered, concern evident despite his anger.  
  
The Elf couldn't answer.he wanted to run, and hide, to.get out of this dark prison of nightmares that screamed like steel.  
  
Soon after a long moment, Aragorn's bruising grip began to loosen. To his surprise his grip had been the only thing keeping the Princeling on his feet. He watched in pure shock as the Elf sank to the floor. Aragorn was even more surprised to his friend shaking uncontrollably. Isildur's heir was soon to meet him as he got onto his knees and rubbed Legolas' back. Unsure of what to do or say he took Legolas into his lap and pressed his fair head to his broad chest.  
  
"What is wrong with you my dear friend?"  
  
"I can't breath, can't see.can't feel." Legolas trailed off.  
  
Aragorn wasn't sure what to make of all of this.  
  
The darkness is eating me away.I can't breath."  
  
It soon became all too clear to the Ranger. Legolas was suffering. The darkness was killing him day by day. He needed trees, birds, and most of all light. All of what was so familiar was gone in an instant, blurred by the darkness of this hole. The Elven Prince was loosing his will to live.What could he do? How could one provide light to those who have none? 'Show him the light' the Ranger thought to himself. But, how?  
  
The Elf buried his face into Aragorn's cloak that was wrapped around him and cried softly. The Ranger's rough hands softly touched Legolas' most likely bruised shoulders and gently pulled him away. The Man looked at where Legolas' eyes would be if there was light enough to see. Before he realized it, he planted a soft kiss on the frail Elf's forehead. Then he lay down on the stone floor taking Legolas down with him. Aragorn wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist and kissed him on the lips before rested his strong chin in the Prince's silky hair.  
  
"Legolas, soon we will be out of this wretched pit and into the sunlight and this will be only but a memory. It's all right to be afraid, and you mustn't hide these things. I care deeply for you, my little Green Leaf."  
  
Legolas found himself relaxing in Aragorn's warm embrace. He couldn't find words to say so he merely tucked his head into the crook of the Ranger's neck. Breathing his smooth, damp breath into Aragorn's shirt. Soon a clear film formed over his green eyes as he finally returned to the land of dreams.  
  
The Man was still awake and remained so for the remainder of their rest. The fact that Legolas was safe and at rest in his arms was enough to keep him awake and aware as he kept watch.  
  
  
  
Finis 


End file.
